taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch List
Every now and again, the aliens either want to shake things up a bit or something goes a little wrong in the programming. Characters in Taxon have taken to referring to events like this as 'glitches.' They can be large events that effect the entire city, or small blips that only effect a single character. CITY-WIDE GLITCHES Below are lists of glitches that hit the city as a whole, divided into potential glitches (those that have been suggested by players as well as some that were thought up by mods) and past glitches (those that have already happened in the city). Potential These are the glitches that could be. Feel free to edit this page and add your own suggestions here. *'A Mid-season Night’s Dream:' The aliens will play Puck and have characters falling head over heels for whoever they see first. If you've ever read the play, you know that heartbreak and follies await. Possibly also catfights. *'Dinosaurs:' And then there was the time Taxon turned into Jurassic Park... This would be a full-on city glitch with buildings changing/disappearing to be replaced by T-Rex and his buddies. *'Stranger Than Fiction:' Characters are followed around by a disembodied Voice that narrates their life, from what they think to what will happen to them. Because the aliens are jerks. *'Badfic Attack:' Being the worst possible version of yourself is so much fun. The glitch for you if you want your character to end up an angel-demon-unicorn hybrid that went to Hogwarts and is friends with everyone while having the absolute shiniest hair to ever shine. *'Everybody Get Tiny:' While we know everyone is a kid at heart, the aliens take that a step too far and make people actually kids. They can either be physically tiny and mentally tiny (as per usual), or only one or the other. Mix it up, Tiny Taxon, and hope you don't run out of juice boxes. *'Stop Being Polite:' Purely for the entertainment value, characters will be transported into different reality tv shows, from The Real World to Wipeout. Or maybe even Jeopardy! *'Invasion:' There's something (either canon-specific like Daleks, something random, or ALL THE THINGS) is coming, and it wants to EXTERMINATE YOUR FACE. *'Groundhog Day:' Somehow, the city gets stuck on repeat. There will be people that notice, people that don’t, and then at the end of the day something horrible happens. *'School Daze of Our Lives:' Hey, remember that time everyone in Taxon got turned into a highschooler at Taxon High? And some people were nerds, others drama dorks, and some Cool Kids? And then it was like Mean Girls Meets Clueless: Boarding School Edition. (Ftr the burnouts hang on that grassy knoll.) *'Opposite Day:' Your nerdy character becomes a professional hockey player, your high society spoiled princess becomes blue collar trailer trash, your shy wallflower becomes a rock star. *'Happily Ever After:' Taxon residents become fairy tale character types -- handsome prince, dragon-slaying knight, princess in a tower, etc. *'Time-Warp Again:' Only this time is the 1920’s, so get your hair bobbed and your bootlegging on! *'Seven:' For a period of time characters will embody, with varying levels of intensity, some of the seven deadly sins or holy virtues. Chaos ensues. *'EM-ergency:' Taxon wide EM pulse that knocks out all of the electronics including the tablets? And then... who knows, something bad always happens in the dark, right? Candles and pow wows and cr building :) *'If You Could Read My Mind:' A telepathy glitch! Not full-blown telepathy, and it wouldn't work over the tablets but any really strong emotions or thoughts in person would be 'read' by those around. Obviously they'd have to be marked in tags, because obviousness, but... :D Can you really keep your true thoughts hidden? Oh. And they'd have consequences. I'm thinking like the Star Trek: Voyager episode where they craved violent thoughts and then ended up being violent. So whatever those thoughts/feelings were? Those around you might (later) end up acting on them. The stronger the feeling the stronger the need to act them is (you can't stop yourself from doing so either) *'Silence, please:' The Gentlemen come to town. Ahem. http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gentlemen *'We Could Be Heroes:' Heroes plot. Something happens, everyone gets a power. (Even if they already have one like the vampires? Maybe?) Sillies ensues? *'The One Where You Wish You Could Speak Esperanto:' Taxon's language translators FAIL. I mean... not everyone naturally speaks English (or even the same form of English) right? Those lucky multilinguists will have a fun job on their hands. It's All Been Done And here's a list of glitches gone by. If there's one we've missed, feel free to edit it and a small summary of what happened in here! (THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! LIST IS COMPLETE, BUT FULL SUMMARIES ARE FORTHCOMING) MAY '09 - NIGHT SKY, illusion went out, saw cave, was day again http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/8797.html JUNE '09 - WORDS, wordswords link JULY '09 - EXTRAS, aliens put in extras http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/49755.html AUGUST '09 - LIAR LIAR, characters unable to lie http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/69933.html SEPTEMBER '09 - JOINED AT THE HIP, characters stuck together http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/82248.html OCTOBER '09 - HALLOWEEN, spectres, hauntings, costumes, titmonkeys http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/108717.html NOVEMBER '09 - WORDS, wordswords link DECEMBER '09 - HOLIDAY SPIRIT, wreathes, mistletoe, tree, buddy the elf http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/144812.html JANUARY '10 - ALIENS TALK, survey by voices over the tablets http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/169474.html FEBRUARY '10 - VALENTINES, aliens leave chocolate gifts for all citizens http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/178930.html MARCH '10 - ST. PATRICK'S, only hatch green things, beer | HOUSE PARTY, five-ish characters stuck in a house together http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/193618.html APRIL '10 - EGGS, condom and candy filled eggs all over the city http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/213125.html MAY '10 - ONCE MORE WITH EXTRAS, musical glitch http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/223551.html JUNE '10 - SYSTEM FAILURE, city nearly dies, they find old taxon http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/239590.html JULY '10 - WORDS, wordswords link AUGUST '10 - LIAR LIAR 2, characters unable to lie http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/265323.html SEPBEMBER '10 - KNOWLEDGE IS POWER, mameshiba beans invade http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/272713.html OCTOBER '10 - BODYSWAP, characters switch bodies | HALLOWEEN, headless horseman http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/285098.html NOVEMBER '10 - PLEASANTVILLE, stuck in the '50's http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/297171.html DECEMBER '10 - HOLIDAY SPIRIT, decorations, mistletoe, tree, snow | SANTA, gave gifts http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/305752.html JANUARY '11 - EAT DRINK AND BE GLITCHED, food dependent modifications http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/319538.html FEBRUARY '11 - ZOMBIES, undead horde http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/327173.html MARCH '11 - RADIOS BEGIN, wordswords link APRIL '11 - FOURTH WALL, sudden influx of new characters http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/341583.html MAY '11 - LANGUAGE BARRIERS, voices disappear, english is hard http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/350575.html JUNE '11 - LOCKED IN, characters stuck in the sanctuary while map redone http://taxonooc.livejournal.com/359094.html JULY '11 - HIDDEN REFLECTIONS, mirrors do things, other things do others link (THIS SECTION STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION.) CHARACTER GLITCHES Do you want to do a glitch for your character, but have no idea what to do? Feel free to take an idea from here! If you have an idea not currently listed, edit it in to share with other players! *'AU:' Is there another role the actor your character was played by that you want to mess around with? A 'what if' scenario canon didn't explore? One that canon did explore? *'Personality Shift:' Give your character a day or two to be what they never were. The crass become demure and the docile become a hurricane of horrors. *'Tiny-fied:' Make your character a smaller, younger version of themselves in body and/or mind. *'Species Switch:' Turn your character into a vampire, or give them a power, or take some powers away. Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:OOC Information